toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Constance Miller
Chief Constance Miller is a main character in Justice ''and Contact, having been upgraded from recurring status in ''Rewritten. In terms of the series narrative, Constance Miller is the head of the Toon Patrol, the Toontown police force. She works closely with Eileen Irenic, acting Mayor of Toontown. After the Toon Election in "Voice to the Chorus," Constance became the 53rd Mayor of Toontown. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Constance Miller made her first appearance in "The Last Laff" while in her human form in Fantasyland. She was Chief of Police in that realm and was puzzling over the bodies of three people. They were all found on the same night in three separate parts of Fantasyland three years ago (when the Toons first arrived without knowing). One of the bodies was that of Dr. Cumulo Nimbus. Constance is close friends with Professor Pete and attempted to help him track down the Mystery Man. In Toontown, before the Exodus, she was first on the scene when Fisherman Billy was attacked by the Cogs. In "Remembrance," Flippy ordered Constance to arrest Dr. Molecule for his treachery. In "Doomsday," Constance gathered with the Toon Council (minus Melville Jesop) and realized that an evacuation was impossible and the only viable option left was the Emergency Portal. In "Irenic," she returned with the rest of the Toons to Toontown. She helped organize the returned Toons in Toontown Central and was present when Mayor Flippy was ousted from office and replaced with Eileen Irenic. In "Evil Incarnate (Part 1)," Constance met with Eileen Irenic to formulate a plan to locate Dr. Molecule. They reviewed the limited knowledge about him and, after receiving an anonymous tip from the Mystery Man, Constance assembled a reconaissance team to Chipper Acres. She also mentioned to Eileen about three cold cases: Adam Molecule's, Alice Carver, and Bradley Wolfe. The mission occurs in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" and they discover Adam Molecule's cabin, his journal, a secret underground bunker, and eventually his body. Constance was angry at finding the body, and oversaw its removal along with the shed and bunker. Constance found the skeleton of Alice Carver in the bunker and connected it to Adam Molecule. She learned from Arty Ficial, a real estate agent who sold the property to Molecule years ago, that Molecule was unaware of the bunker at the time of purchase, meaning it was a happy surprise for him. Constance continued to investigate the disappearance of Alice Carver and the final moments of Adam Molecule's life. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Constance Miller met with Dr. Guffaw, now retired, and learned from her that Adam Molecule had a severe laff deficiency and that his functioning after sadness was unprecedented. Constance and Eileen Irenic organized a party to storm Sellbot Headquarters in "Snatched" after Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte were kidnapped by the Sellbots. In "Sack of the Sellbots," Constance was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Piggy Pie, Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Violet Vance, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. Constance returned to Sellbot Headquarters in "Six Little Pigs" after Soggy Bottom was kidnapped and helped rescue her. After the factory was stormed, Constance began to intercept Cog memos. She presented the most prominent to Eileen Irenic in "Doctor Who?," including one that detailed the location of a "site" for an unknown activity and another that depicted a cat's biological diagram, similar to Ash Ingalls. In "Darkness on the Edge of Town," Eileen and Constance interrogated Flim Flam and realized that she acted like a Cog. Her behavior parallelled that of Herb Clark and others that were left behind. Constance and Eileen determined that the 26 survivors of the Final Battle were actually converted by the Cogs into something else. Constance immediately orders for their arrest, which occurred in "Clandestine." Spurred by the new discovery, Constance reopened Bradley Wolfe's cold case file and began to suspect he is the same person as Clan Destine. In addition, Sepulchra Rigor revealed that the remains recovered from Chipper Acres in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" was not in fact Alice Carver, but another monkey named Geneva George. Constance connected the dots and realized Clan Destine was Bradley Wolfe and Alice Carver was alive, masquerading as Geneva George, a cinema owner. Constance located Clan Destine's apartment and found a number linking Geneva and Clan. In the season finale, "Heaven Found," Constance, Eileen Irenic, and Deputy Aleck Harding located Geneva George at her theatre and unmasked her as Alice Carver. Alice surrendered all the information she had, and invited Bradley Wolfe to do the same. Alice showed Constance and Eileen the heart of Molecule, as well as the missing journal page from Molecule's journal depicting the gruesome experiment conducted on Alice. Constance promised to provide extensive security for Alice and Bradley, having seen the hell they experienced. In "Hell Bound," Constance and the Toon Council listen to Alice and Bradley explain all they know about the Cogs, Molecule, and the Cog Nation. Constance then learned that Doctor had been taken by the Sellbots into a Cog building which likely housed the power source and machine for the Tog conversions. Constance wanted to go into the building, but had promised Alice and Bradley to construct their security plan, which Eileen Irenic insisted she honor. Nonetheless, the Toons successfully destroyed the building and Operation Sever. ''Justice'' Constance returned in "Aftershock" when she helped Eileen Irenic and the Toon Council plan a coordinated strike on the Cog headquarters. She also gave Eileen a background check on Mata Hairy. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Constance became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Dollar Mint. In "Dim as an Ember," Constance learned from Susan Fletcher of the Oak Street tunnel collapse. Later that day, she officially submitted her name for the election for the next Mayor of Toontown, earning Eileen's support. After a contested election against Vidalia VaVoom in "Voice to the Chorus," Constance was elected on Election Night as the 52nd Mayor of Toontown. After Eileen's status as Mayor was changed from acting to official in "Trouble," Constance henceforth became known as the 53rd Mayor of Toontown. Before the inauguration even began, Constance was beset by scandal in "Trouble." The Oak Street tunnel which collapsed in "Dim as an Ember" contained the corpses of two Toons. A doctored autopsy written by Sepulchra Rigor but containing false information from Mortimer Myles nearly ruined Constance's career. The report essentially stated that the Toons inside the tunnel starved to death due to the ineffective response from Constance as Chief of Toon Patrol. She instantly became wracked with guilt, but was consoled by her colleagues and former Mayors. Constance ultimately was cleared of name when Mortimer's involvement was revealed and he resigned from the incoming Toon Council. Constance later suggested that Eileen appoint Vidalia VaVoom in Mortimer's place, which she accepted. At the inuauguration, Constance was sworn in by Eileen as the 53rd Mayor of Toontown. Constance's first four weeks in office went smoothly, without much problem. She remained in constant contact with Mata Hairy about Cashbot HQ and other members of the Toon Resistance. In "Edicts of War," Constance learned that Ahab Ishmael had withheld photographs of the tunnels in the Bay of Toontown taken in "Out in the Darkness." The result was that no one knew that the tunnels turned southeast toward an uninhabited crag rising out of the Bay. Constance had Ahab arrested to stand trial, but he later committed suicide instead. That same night, an Edict was released declaring the Cogs the supreme species in the region. Constance struggled with the weight of the Edict and Ahab's suicide in "A Tale of Two Mice", and was horrified to find that Toontown homes had been bugged by the Cogs who had infiltrated Clarabelle's Cattlelog. Constance went with Eileen, Aleck, and Susan to Clarabelle's house to tell her about the breach. To her surprise, Clarabelle fled into a Cog building, prompting an order for her arrest. The chase for her continued in "The Last Cow," as they fought the Cogs to retrieve Clarabelle from the Cog building. Clarabelle escaped, and when Constance ordered for her to be brought in for trial, her duplicity now apparent, the Lawbots jumped to her defense and arranged a trial with the Toons as the prosecution. In "Trial of the Lawbots," Constance and Eileen secured Atticus Lynch to head the prosecution against Clarabelle Cow. An elaborate plan to win the case was devised. The jury was selected in "Castle on the Cliff" and was a 6-6 Cog/Toon split, almost ensuring a hung jury. Constance helped plan a counterattack on the Cogs in "Brawl of the Bossbots" for when the verdict would inevitably be a tie. She would be the one to grab Clarabelle and take her into custody. The plan never materialized the way it was intended, as Clarabelle was convicted in "By a Preponderance" by a 7-5 jury vote. Constance helped escort Clarabelle to her cell under Toon HQ before joining Eileen, Piggy Pie, Slate, Pete, Bradley, Tori, and Horace on the docks as they prepared to attack Bossbot HQ. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Upon further pressing, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, the Toons lost Horace Calves in the ensuing battle. Pete Ingalls empowered his son to overcome his conversion and rip off his face, ending the Chairman's reign and restoring Ash to his former self. However, the act left Ash catatonic and severely maimed. The Toons returned to the Docks and Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive activated destabilizers which collapsed the crag into the sea. The celebration was shortlived as Constance and the others witnessed firsthand the arrival of a derelict ship from beyond the fog, bearing the emblem of the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. Contact was reestablished. ''Contact'' Constance returned in "They Came From the North." She was on the Docks when the Cartonians arrived by ship. As the Mayor of Toontown, she led the others present to arrest and incarcerate them as a precautionary measure. The following day, Constance along with the Toon Council, the Toon Patrol, and Eileen Irenic, interrogated the six new arrivals. The interviews were jarring and draining, and Constance worried about how the dynamic of Toontown would change now that the Toons would be fighting both the Cogs and Cartonians. During a conversation with the six Toon Patrol Deputies (Linda Lawla, Paul Pickaxe, Marshall Ihob, Wiggle McDiggle, Rocky Shores, and Ivy Waters) plus Aleck Harding and Susan Fletcher, they agreed to keep the Cartonians in prison for the time being. While figuring out how best to balance Cogs and Cartonians, Constance was visited by Roy Law, who asked her of the contents of an envelope from Maximilian Walters, the first Mayor of Toontown. The envelope stipulated that it should only be opened in the event of a fox invasion of Toontown. However, this envelope and its contents were torn up by Mickey Elias, who refused to divulge its secret, much to Constance's ire. A petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, with Constance against the motion despite not having a vote. Constance later sat down with Blair Fawkes to discuss her incarceration and the Toon motivation behind it. She read an Edict last seen in "Edicts of War" to explain the Toon disdain for foxes. She told Blair about the Cogs and how they are robotic reincarnations of the foxes. A second petition was put to a vote in "Countdown," this time garnering the support of Ichabod Irving, Vidalia VaVoom, and Slate Oldman. Requiring unanimous consent, it was tabled for three more weeks. The petition was finally granted in "Welcome to Toontown" when financial pressure forced the Council's hand. Constance helped oversee the release of the prisoners, and later watched a televised interview with them and Declan Antlin. She worried about the long-term success of their release, and wondered when they would know if it was necessary to eliminate the Cartonians. A meeting between the Cartonian sponsors was held in "Truth Will Out" and Constance listened as the sponsors gave mild endorsements of their Cartonian charges, though Horace and Tori did not have much of a positive report for Tick Hunter, who they described as "broody." Nonetheless, the sponsorship program continued, and they began turning their minds to acquiring part-time jobs for the Cartonians in the future. At the end of the episode, Constance and Aleck received a call from Evelyn Quin that Paul Pickaxe's apartment had gone grey. Constance rushed to the Brrrgh's rescue in "Revenge of the Lawbots," but could do little to stop the Cog's unstoppable wave of grey. After getting Slate Oldman and Paul to safety, the group converged to discuss what could be done. The idea of activating the Emergency Portal's rain was proposed, and a plan was put in action. Constance was called away, however, when word of Clarabelle and Blair's escape from prison reached her. Leaving Aleck to handle that situation, Constance went to Pete Ingalls' estate in "This Too Shall Pass" to ask him to reignite the Emergency Portal's rain, a task he agreed to. In "Split the Heavens," the Deluge was activated and Constance took a central role in fighting off the Cogs that were deliberately lured to Toontown Central and the Gardens to trap them in a maelstrom of laff-imbued rain. Constance ran to Alice Carver's aid when the District Attorney attempted to re-kidnap her. After Clarabelle Cow was pushed off the roof of Toon Hall by Blair Fawkes after the former tried to murder Eileen Irenic, Constance tried to get more information from a traumatized Eileen, but to no avail. The Deluge proved a success, with the Cogs permanently eliminated from Toontown. Character Namesake Constance Miller's name is a double-reference. Constance is a derivative of "constable," a type of policeperson. Miller is a reference to DI Ellie Miller from the ITV show Broadchurch. Trivia *Chief of the Toon Patrol is the Toontown equivalent of a Sheriff. *In Fantasyland, Constance Miller was Chief of Police. *Her deputy is Deputy Aleck, who is named after Alec Hardy from Broadchurch. *Producers retroactively refer to Constance Miller as a main character for season 1, as she appeared in nearly every episode. *Constance's police uniform is blue, after American police uniforms. However, Aleck's is white, after British uniforms. The switch to white was made after the Justice movie poster was designed. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Bears Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Chiefs of the Toon Patrol Category:Mayors of Toontown Category:Contact Characters